The Immunological Monitoring Core provides immunologic and biological assay support for ongoing research projects and clinical trials at the Cancer Center and the biomedical community at the University of Michigan. Services are provided in three different areas. First, simultaneous detection of numerous cytokines, chemokines, hormones and other released proteins and the related technical support are provided on a continued basis for investigators. These assays are performed with the Luminex[200] System, and via ELISA using a robotics pipetting station. Second, TAA-specific T cell response assays will be provided to investigators. These assays Include TAA-specific cytokine ELISA spot by using the AID ELISPOT Plate Reader, and TAA-specific T cell proliferation and CTL activities. Third, the Core provides time standard technical services to support clinical research protocols in the immunobiology area for Investigators who do not have standard wet laboratory space. This facility will provide the opportunity to have tissues processed and analyzed for general immune parameters, standard lymphocyte and tumor proliferation assays, as well as quantification of cytokines. These Immune assays may not nomially be available In the non-immunology laboratory, The Core also provides expert advice that helps investigators select appropriate immune assays using appropriate reagents and apply them to best advantage.